beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 47
Bonds of Steel (鋼の絆 Hagane Ties) is the 47th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired February 28, 2010 in Japan and on February 12, 2011 in the United States. Plot Phoenix's Burn Fireblaze has just saved Kenta and Hyoma from Doji. Doji is impressed by this but knows that he should have taken Phoenix down before. Meanwhile in Battle Bladers, Gingka and Reiji continue their battle. The battle is proved to be very hard for Gingka to win as Reiji's Poison Serpent has flipped it's Spin Track turning it into Attack-Mode. Serpent then changes into Medusa, the beast with snakes for hair in Greek Mythology. Madoka takes note of that and warns Gingka to be really careful as anyone who looks in Medusa's eyes, turns into stone. Medusa starts to turn Gingka and Pegasus into stone while Reiji just watches happily and sadistically as he wants Gingka to tremble in fear for him. Phoenix battles Doji in order to save Kenta and Hyoma's energy from being given to Ryuga. The battle fierce as the two Beys duke it out. The building they battle in starts to get damaged due to the battle. Dark Wolf attacks Fireblaze without mercy while Phoenix desperately tries to have Fireblaze fight back using the "Blader's Spirit." Back in Battle Bladers, Gingka is still struggling to defeat Reiji. Reiji asks him if he is scared that hes not able to fight. Gingka states that he has fear, fear to not be able to compete in the finals. With this determination, Gingka and Pegasus break free of Serpent's control and launch a counterattack. The crowd watches in total awe, as Gingka battles so powerfully Pegasus keeps hitting Serpent again and again. It uses Serpent's reflection in order to copy Serpent's moves making Serpent take all the hits. In one final strike, Pegasus defeats Serpent as the crowd cheers on Gingka Hagane. As Phoenix struggles to defeat Doji, he's not getting anywhere. Doji tells him to stop believing in the Bladers Spirit but refuses. He tells Fireblaze to give it all it's got, and with this encouragement, Fireblaze comes back from the ashes and defeats Wolf once and for all. Madoka tells Gingka that Kenta and Hyoma are in trouble and they go to find them. Due to the strike from Phoenix, crystal shards start falling from the ceiling while Phoenix grabs Kenta and Hyoma in order to save them while Doji just sits there trapped by the shards. One shard strikes Phoenix's mask and shatters it. As Gingka and Madoka arrive Gingka looks at Phoenix with a surprised face and gasps. Major Events *Gingka defeats Reiji and advances to the finals. *Phoenix saves Kenta and Hyoma from Doji and defeats him. *Phoenix's mask shatters. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Hyoma *Ryuga *Doji *Reiji Mizuchi *Phoenix *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Featured) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Poison Serpent SW145SD (Reiji's) *Dark Wolf DF145FS (Doji's) *Burn Fireblaze 135MS (Phoenix's) Featured Beybattles Continued *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Reiji Mizuchi (Poison Serpent SW145SD) = Gingka and Pegasus New Battles *Phoenix (Burn Fireblaze 135MS) vs. Doji (Dark Wolf DF145FS) = Phoenix and Fireblaze Special Moves Used *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF) *Burning Fire Strike (Burn Fireblaze 135MS) *Darkness Howling Blazer (Dark Wolf DF145FS) *Venom Strike (Poison Serpent SW145SD) *Storm Bringer (Storm Pegasus 105RF) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion